charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eames
A collector of powers, Eames was a powerful Warlock that hunted and killed many witches in order to steal their powers. He has collected the powers of Transmogrification, Cloning and Fire after killing witches in Glasgow, Scotland and Nairobi, Kenya. Quick Facts Species: Warlock Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Transmogrification, Cloning, Fire Acquiring His Powers As a Warlock, Eames had the basic powers of Blinking, allowing him to teleport anywhere he wished with the blink of an eye, Immortality, allowing him to live for eternity and Power Absorption giving him the ability to absorb the powers from any magical being upon their death. : Eames traveled to Nairobi, Kenya in 1989 and murdered a skillful witch possessing the power of Transmogrification, allowing him to transform into any object he desired. He then traveled to Glasgow, Scotland in 1991 and killed a powerful witch so that he could steal her power of Cloning, allowing him to clone himself and advert possible threats. Acquiring Deflection In 2001, Eames travelled to San Francisco, California where he learned about a witch, Vivian, bestowed with the rare magical power of Deflection, allowing her the ability to deviate and deflect any power sent her way. Knowing it would be a great power to add to his collection, making him virtually untouchable, Eames chased the young witch into an alley and he threw a Fire Ball at her but she deflected it and it bounced back to him, destroying him. Vivian thought she was safe, but it was only Eames' clone. He then appeared behind her and grabbed her, stabbing her with an Athame and absorbed the Deflection power. Just then Vivian's Whitelighter, Natalie, orbed in and saw her charge lying on the ground, Eames told her it was too late to heal her and blinked away. Plot Against the Whitelighters In a dubious plot to leave all witches vulnerable to him, Eames devised a plot to acquire enough powers so that he could orb into the Heavens and massacre all Whitelighters so he could attack witches without warning and steal their powers. Eames revealed that he had been planning his move to massacre Whitelighters for ten years. Stealing a Darklighter's Crossbow After learning of Eames, Natalie travelled to Halliwell Manor to get help from Leo Wyatt and the Charmed Ones. She explained the warlock's dubious nature and they found an entry about him in the Book of Shadows. Phoebe Halliwell then had a Premonition where she saw Eames killing a man in a dark suit, a Darklighter. But Phoebe thought the man was a witch and she and her sisters proceeded to an alley, thinking that they had to protect the man. : Leo and the sisters arrived in the alley and the Darklighter appeared asking why they summoned him, and Leo immediately realized it was a Darklighter. Piper yelled for Leo to get out of there and he orbed away just before being hit by the Darklighter's arrow. Phoebe kicked the crossbow to the ground and then Eames appeared, setting the Darklighter ablaze, stealing his power and then he blinked in front of the crossbow. He grabbed the crossbow and dematerialized using the Darklighter's method of teleportation. Eames now had the means to kill Whitelighters but still needed the power to Orb into the Heavens. Luring a Whitelighter In an attempt to lure Natalie, Eames captured a witch in a park and stabbed her, not enough to kill her or absorb her powers, just enough to wound her in order to force her Whitelighter to appear. Growing bored and impatient after he Whitelighter didn't appear, Eames killed the witch, realizing her had "no use" for her. : Because all Whitelighters had been put on alert and were ordered to stay in the Heavens by the Elders, Leo and Natalie were the only Whitelighters on earth causing Leo to sense the witch's killing, nearly paralyzing him with pain. Leo orbed back to the Heavens, leaving Natalie in charge of the Charmed Ones. She prepared to train them for the battle with Eames and had them create the perfect vanquish spell. : Natalie and the sisters then came up with a plan to try to reacquire the Darklighter's crossbow that required Natalie to orb to the park where Eames killed the young witch. Capturing Natalie Natalie orbed to the park and Eames blinked in right after, and as he tried to shoot an arrow at Natalie, she orbed out. Prue knocked the bow from his hands, causing Eames to disappear. Piper picked up the crossbow and they went back to the Manor. The sisters wondered why it was so easy and why Eames didn't put up a fight. Natalie realized that it must be the crossbow and suddenly the bow changed it's shape and Eames appeared, he used the power of Transmogrification to transform into the bow. He then grabbed Natalie, stabbing her with an arrow and blinked out with her. Killing Natalie Eames took Natalie to an alley where he lay her on the ground, waiting for the poison from the arrow to kill her. As he taunted her, saying things like he figured dying would be easier the second time around, death was only the beginning and that it was useless to try to fight the poison, he took it further asking the Whitelighter how it felt to be responsible for the death of all Whitelighters. He asked Natalie if she heard someone coming but then said no but he heard someone going and pushed the arrow deeper in her chest, killing her and he absorbed her powers. Orbing into the Heavens With Natalie's power, Eames orbed into the Heavens and was struck by the immense light. There was a group of three robed beings standing nearby and Eames tried to shoot the Darklighter's arrow at them but the arrow was deflected and then frozen in mid-air. It was Prue, Piper and Phoebe waiting for his arrival. Phoebe kicked the Warlock causing him to fall into the arrow. Eames asked the sisters what they were doing up there and they responded by telling him they were kicking his ass. Prue told Eames not even to try orbing out because it wouldn't work; no only did he acquire a Whitelighter's powers but he also gained their vulnerability to the poison. The three sisters then recited the spell they wrote, causing Eames to burst into flames and vanish into oblivion. The Book of Shadows After Natalie arrived at the Manor, she had the sisters check the Book of Shadows for an entry on Deflection and then Prue used her power of Telekinesis to cross-referencing "cloning" with "warlock" and she stopped on the entry on Eames. The two page spread was emphasized by a large illustration of Eames on one side and a description of his attacks on the other. The entry read: Eames A cunning 'W'arlock who has collected the power of 'C'loning, 'T'ransmogrification, and 'F'ire. 'I'n 1991, 'E'ames murdered a 'W'itch in 'G'lasgow, 'S'cotland and stole the 'C'loning 'P'ower 'I'n 1989, 'E'ames killed a 'W'itch in 'N'airobi, 'K'enya and took the 'P'ower of 'T'ransmogrification. 'A'll witches should consider him to be a serious threat. Notes *The Book of Shadows' entry was presumably written by Penny Halliwell, the grandmother of the Charmed Ones due to how she was in possession of the Book in the 1980s and 1990s after Patty Halliwell's death in 1975. Therefore, Penny must have encountered Eames or knew of a witch that came across the Warlock. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Upper-Level Evil Beings Category:Warlocks Category:Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category:Season 3